empire_the_next_monarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire the next monarchy
Empire the next monarchy is a TV Show, Movie and Future Comic, This Movie was created by Joshua Glorious the Incuding characters is Munemasa Nakamura, Lincoln Allen (Old Leengk), Ned Dietrich Nelson, Franklin Luna, Dr Errhen, The Youngest Son of Gumshoe, Joe Alden, Malfurion Cottonwood, Finn David Harper, Honnichi Honten (本内人吉) (Motouchi Hitoyoshi), Leo Terry, Grand Warden (Warren Warrior), Hunter Kael Becker, Christopher Firestone, and Frederick Kalkbrenner. Special Quest is Marth (Martin Benavidez), Canton Snowden, Lu Weegee - Lu Qing Jing (陆清静), The Big Show (光一出雲) (Koichi Izumo), Gen Elpidio DiCardios, Triad Dang Wu, Chen Ting Weng (陈婷翁), Sanada Yukimura (真田幸村), 袁绍/奔出 (Yuan Shao / Benchu), Zilong,Date Masamune (伊達 政宗),Katakura Kagetsuna (片倉 景綱),Ishida Mitsunari (石田 三成),Oda Nobunaga (織田 信長),Elsa 3rd Duchess Of Arendal,Anna 4th Duchess Of Arendal, Snow Queen,Charles Brandon, 1st Duke of Suffolk,Oliver Cromwell,Takeda Shingen (武田 信玄),Shigechiyo Shigemura,Nobuhiro Tachibana,Masakazu Nishimura,Masahiro Nakagawa,Shinjiro Yamaguchi,Zuo Ci,Xiahou Dun,Guan Yu,Cao Cao,Dong Zhuo,Joan of Arc,Napoleon Bonaparte,Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington,Toussaint Louverture,Alexander the Great,Julius Caesar,Hannibal,Cleopatra,Harald Bluetooth,Harald Fairhair,William Wallace,Frederick the Great,Wilhelm II,Erich von Manstein,Helmuth von Moltke the Elder Free Agent Characters: Hulk Hogan, Andre The Giant , Link, Mario, Luigi, Finn, Captain America, Donald Trump, Miz, Peach, AJ styles,Randy Orton,Braun Strowman,Big Show,Kane,Traitorous Chris Cross,Seth Rollins,Drew McIntyre,Bobby Lashley,Edge,Triple H,Baron Corbin,Kevin Owens,Finn Bálor,Matt Riddle,Keith Lee,Shawn Michaels,Samoa Joe,Chad Gable,Batista,Shelton Benjamin,Curtis Axel,Shinsuke Nakamura,Goldust,Sheamus Characters Munemasa Nakamura Lincoln Allen (Old Leengk) Ned Dietrich Nelson Franklin Luna Dr Errhen The Youngest Son of Gumshoe, Joe Alden Malfurion Cottonwood Finn David Harper Honnichi Honten (本内人吉) Hitoyoshi Leo Terry Grand Warden (Warren Warrior) Hunter Kael Becker Christopher Firestone Frederick Kalkbrenner David L Harper An Jong Hyun (안종현) Jacob Schultz Sergeant Conrad "Coward" Schulman Jon Kaiser Macario Ismaël (מקאריו איסמאיל) William Aladdin Zuckerberg Hendrikus Van Valkenburg Loïc Wellington King Leon Toys Shinjiro Yamaguchi Shigechiyo Shigemura Nobuhiro Tachibana Masakazu Nishimura Masahiro Nakagawa Main Characters Munemasa Nakamura Frederick Kalkbrenner The Youngest Son of Gumshoe, Joe Alden Hunter Kael Becker Finn David Harper Christopher Firestone Humberto Del Piero Jason Cole Zedong Li (李泽东) Fernando Oliver Lee Jake O Saturn David L Harper Hou Yun (侯云) An Jong Hyun (안종현) Second Characters Honnichi Honten (本内人吉) [Motouchi Hitoyoshi] Venom Darth Abyss Jester Sullivan Demon Wasted Monster Phineas The Evil King Patrick Patriots Upcoming Characters Hunter Illidan Becker Yerik Post (Йерик Пост) 吕芳/陆芳 (Lu Fang) Xuan Vĩnh 岡本大一 (Daichi Okamoto) Wang Ping (Celtic Warriors) (王平) Umberto Bedacholli Raffaele Santarossa Hulk Hogan (Free Agent) Andre The Giant (Free Agent) Tommaso Donnatiello (1989-) Sullivan Walter Thomas Watterson Marcello Hinkley Jacob Schultz Joe McClain William Aladdin Zuckerberg Simon Craig David Cleveland Carl Espinoza Gaines 福島雅人 (Masahito Fukushima) Elias J Compton VIII Seth Rollins AJ Styles Aesten J Smith Henry Oxford Gen William Roethlisberger Sergeant Conrad "Coward" Schulman French Toad F Stom Jose Makojago Goombeeze Tobias Benjamin Berg Kaijo Manseon Ron Saja Moja Kian Knox Alexander Smith Captain Leonid Drozdov Mae Joo-hwan Olav Sebastian Eriksen Sergey Murdov (Scottman) Larry Thrones Frans Jari-Pekka Korpela Curtis Rush Danny Wilson Vince Zambezi Jones Alice Rebecca Miller Albert Abigail Cottonwood 畑正憲開智 (Masanori Hatano) Tomás Martín de Cabrera Princess Bubblegum Macario Ismaël (מקאריו איסמאיל) Radney Mahmoudieh Mustafa Mahmoudieh Earl Colman III Ma Chao Xiahou Ba Xiahou Yuan Sima Yi Azai Nagamasa Takenaka Shigeharu Liu Bei Shibata Katsuie Saitō Tatsuoki Kuroda Yoshitaka Soon Free Agent Characters Hulk Hogan Miz John Cena Undertaker Brock Lesnar Roman Reigns Jones Visitors Moskov Kunazmaskofhthobav (1982-) Ketpejsbda Fefolodmja V (1960-) talk about his history fictional character "Ketpejsbda Fefolodmja (1811-1890)" Harold Gibson (1956-) to speak in second episode Thomas John Reeves (1927-) Theodore Jerry Richmond (1948-) Elliott John Baldwin Gallery This Gallery Is Full of Pictures Icon ETNM.png Sketch-1539354791279.png 2018-10-10 20.34.18.png 2018-10-10 00.11.01.png 2018-10-09 21.17.58.png ETNM 2020.png Poster12 9 11454.png Poster12 9 11122.png Poster12 11 11136.png Poster12 10 14551.png Poster12 26 11714.png Poster12 26 11827.png Poster12 26 11914.png Poster12 26 12131.png Poster12 26 12455.png Poster12 26 13939.png Poster12 26 1404.png Poster12 26 14036.png Poster12 26 34022.png Poster12 26 34046.png Poster12 26 3439.png Poster12 26 34424.png Poster12 26 34517.png Poster12 26 34541.png Poster12 26 34833.png Poster12 26 35355.png Poster12 26 35740.png Poster12 26 35822.png Episodes Seasons Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Flight [[]] Screenshots Release date Initial release date: 2022 Original Release date: 2022 - Category:Episodes Category:Books